A Stormy Night, a Father's Love
by black salem
Summary: He never wanted to hurt Uryu. He never wanted his son to be hurt. So when a storm threatens, will Ryuuken be able to save his son and mend the heart he injured so long ago?  I stink at summaries, even after 2 years of seclusion! But I'm back!


I'm addicted to Bleach now, and I do mean addicted.

So don't steal the story, the characters aren't mine, etc. etc. etc.

Much sadness, and kinda sorta spoilers ahead. The fluff will flood your brain, just warning you ahead of time.

I'm thinking I'll make this a 2 or 3 part story.

So with that said, enjoy.

* * *

_He never wanted to hurt him. He never really meant to hurt his son. His son was all that he had left, and he destroyed it. He had crushed his son. Crushed his hopes, his dreams, his…heart. He wanted his son to be successful, and being a Quincy wouldn't bring that. Now his son hated him. He hated him for what he had said, for the way he'd said it, and for even thinking it._

Ryuuken awoke in a cold sweat. He had been clutching the sheets covering his bed tightly. So tightly in fact that he had torn small holes in the soft bedding. Even to this day Ryuuken was haunted by the look on his son's face. He had broken Uryu's heart that day with his words. Though it was true that he was angered by the fact that Uryu's goal in life was to continue the Quincy ways, but Uryu was still his son. Nothing could change that.

Ryuuken set his forehead in his hands, and sighed deeply. It had been so long since he had even seen his son. Since he had seen anyone. He had been hiding himself away in his home for so long. Having lost his wife when Uryu was a small boy, and his father, Uryu's grandfather, not much later, Ryuuken had grown used to being alone.

Lightening flashed outside, and a large clap of thunder started Ryuuken out of his trance. The large windows in his room allowed the lightning to light the room for a split second, then leave him in darkness once more. He fished around the nightstand beside the bed for his glasses, and upon finding them stood and walked over to the window to close the curtains. As his hand reached the fabric, he took one more glance at a stray passerby in the streets one story down. It was a young man with a bag in one hand, and an umbrella in the other.

Ryuuken's eyes widened in shock. It was Uryu. But what was he doing out in this weather? Was he coming home? No. He wouldn't want to see his "father". Uryu couldn't bare to call Ryuuken by such a name. He didn't think of him as a father, and at times Uryu had trouble considering him to be a human being. Ryuuken knew how Uryu felt, and even though it made him angry, it also stung to know that the only one he had to blame was himself. He couldn't be angry with Uryu for having a heart that had been broken by a father's hatful words.

Another loud clap of thunder brought Ryuuken's eyes back to his son's form, slowly disappearing in the distance. The rain grew heavier, and the winds picked up in speed. The storm was growing stronger by the minute, and Uryu was going to be caught in the worst of it unless someone drove him to his destination.

Ryuuken quickly threw a shirt and slacks on, and grabbed his keys. He knew Uryu wouldn't want to come with him, but if he couldn't make sure that his son made it to his destination safely, then he'd be satisfied for the time being. He ran out through the blinding rain to his car and quickly rushed in, slamming the door shut when he was completely inside.

As he drove through the heavy rain, lightning struck a tree nearby, causing the upper half to come crashing down. Ryuuken quickly slammed on the breaks, nearly skidding out of control. As he caught his breath, he felt his heart stop beating when he realized that there was an arm holding a broken umbrella pinned under one of the larger branches.

Uryu had been caught in the crashing debris.

Ryuuken leapt out of the car with great speed, and ran to his son's lifeless form.

"Uryu! Answer me!" was all he could choke out while he ran. When he reached Uryu's twisted body he found blood running down the teenager's face. It had come into violent contact with the pavement when the tree hit him. Uryu was unconscious, and the tree's remnants were laying across his back, and the arm that Ryuuken first noticed was badly twisted at the shoulder.

Uryu's father grunted as he heaved the branches away from his son. His heart still wasn't beating correctly as he kneeled down beside his child's body. His thoughts raced as his white hair fell in his face, and violent winds blew the rain like bullets into his strong but bare arms. He lifted Uryu into his arms as gently as the winds would allow him without dropping the teenager.

_He's so limp. __Is he even alive? __Why didn't I come sooner. __This is all my fault. __I should have come to him sooner!_

Thunder cracked through the air again, loudly enough to cause the father's ears to ring loudly. He opened the car door clumsily and laid Uryu across the back seat, making sure he wouldn't close the door on his leg. After the door was closed, Ryuuken hurriedly ran back and gathered Uryu's belongings and returned to the car, tossing them in the passenger's seat and starting the car.

The sooner he got home, the better.

For the both of them…

* * *

Well, take it easy on me. I'm still getting used to fanfic again, so I'll be tweaking and twerking until I'm satisfied. 


End file.
